Inuyasha's Destiny and Kagome's Choice
by JadeElemental
Summary: 3 years into the future, war threatens the feudal era just as Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship finally blossoms into romance. Armed with only friendship, love, and trust, the two must defeat an enemy that threatens their love, lives, and future. I/K M/S
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Legally, that is. In my bedroom.. well, that's another story, altogether.

...

There are those moments that appear to us in crystalline perfection. Times when we can see every place where our expectations have begun to crack, where our hopes have begun to shatter, where we realize that our dreams are more flawed than we could ever have imagined. Cold, darkness, the face of my lover hovering in my gaze just before the world goes back. In this moment, I want to know what happened, where we went wrong, how somehow we managed to end up in a clash of magic and violence that ends with both of us losing everything that we promised to protect, to cherish, to love. I can hear his voice somewhere in the distance, calling me, asking me to fight. I don't know if I can fight anymore. The darkness is inviting. It promises closure, comfort, relief. The voice promises pain. I did fight. I fought harder than he will ever know or ever believe. And somehow it still all ended in this moment, with me clinging to some shred of myself while the world spins and twists around me.

I want to know what moments led to this one. Where did I fail to see that this was the inevitable end? What choices was I supposed to make differently? Or is it just that my dreams were always too fanciful to exist in reality, my hopes too grounded in imagination to find footing on solid ground? I'm not ready to leave yet, to relinquish the bond that is growing between us, no matter how fragile. But I don't know if you're ready to chance the future with me, to take that leap of faith across the chasm of mistrust, insecurity, and fear that separates us.

I'm ready to trust. I'm ready to fling myself headlong across that chasm, knowing full well the sharp and cutting rocks of loss, despair, and heartbreak wait for me at the bottom. But I want to believe that you'll catch me before I fall. I'm willing to build a bridge that can span that chasm, no matter if the planks are still weakened by fear and uncertainty. Walk with me one step at a time. My love will erase the cracks of despair that have appeared in the wood. My faith will fill them in with plaster that will take hold, and make them solid again. They don't need to be whole, complete. They just need to hold and bear the weight of my emotion. When I reach the other side, we can burn it together, and I'll never leave your side again.

Will you fight for us?

He's still calling me, and then his mouth on mine. His kisses are searing and they reach me even in in this void that keeps me disoriented, confused, lost. The warmth of his kisses and the cold darkness of the void clash inside me, fighting for dominance. I don't know anything anymore. Thought means nothing. I just feel. His kisses are burning, hot enough to leave me gasping in pain until the darkness freezes me, leaving me shivering in its icy grip. His heat thaws me, and the cycle repeats. Each canceling out the other, both straining to keep me under their control. My body can't withstand two such forces. I am thawing, exploding and then I am freezing, shattering.

Then there are the moments that aren't crystalline. They are hazy, distorted, everything blending into one. Hopes, fears, choices. The distinctions between them blur together until its just a swarm of emotion with no meaning. Logic does not compel me, only the instinctual need to stop the battle raging over my body. They will destroy me if I do not choose one.

I reach out, grab hold of one of the two sensations that forces itself into my body, claiming me, trying to establish its authority over me. I surrender. There is nothing but pain as I let it consume me, fill me. Sometimes we don't know what to do, which option is right, which is wrong. I stopped thinking long ago. I have no identity, no higher processing system, no complex neurological cognition. I am as base and emotional as it comes. I live on instinct, hoping it will keep me alive. If I could pray, I would pray that for guidance, for strength, for direction.

My whole future rests on this one choice.

I hope I have chosen right.

Author's Note:

I am in the process of re-writing this story, and I hope that you all like the changes. To all my new readers, welcome. I can't wait to take this journey with you.

And please please review! I really want to know what you think! .

JadeElemental


	2. Dream Warning

**Chapter 1: Dream Warning**

Dream Warning

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Life sux.

_One Month Ago _

Intro..

It was thirty days ago that it all began with a dream, a nightmare. I would like to blame everything that has happened since on that dream, that momentary vision seemingly borne out of the recesses of my mind, but really forced into my head without consent. I curse the one who shoved those images into my brain, burned them into my memory so that they haunted me, forcing me on a twisted course that ultimately led me to this moment, this decision.

...

Underneath the gentle rays of the sun, Kagome Higurashi was sleeping. But unlike the sky above, dazzling in shades of aquamarine complemented by white fluffy clouds, her sleep was anything but serene and peaceful. She tossed and turned as if the soft ground underneath her was made of jagged rocks instead of supple grass. She ran from unseen horrors, which chased her all over a nightmare world not of her subconscious' creation, although that wasn't obvious yet. In my dream, memories flashed before me; memories not my own.

Surrounded on all sides by a smothering darkness which allowed her only glimpses of a nightmarish world, she suffocated on pain, suffering and despair. In the dim light, she viewed people, demons, and a world of destruction where all life was trapped, individuality smothered. Everyone she knew and loved, from her annoying, but loveable, little brother Sota to her mother, her pillar of strength, to Inuyasha, the man she secretly cherished with all of her heart, were held in shackles, working for an unrevealed master. She longed to rip apart the chains with my bare hands, but even as she dove for them, they pulled further out of reach, evading her.

Then, when her dream finally slowed, the whirling miasma of chaos and shadow had dissipated, and she could force air into her aching lungs, the landscape faded away and was replaced with another. She stood in a field, deep in the crevices between two towering mountains. Despite the green grass and bright colored flowers, the field emanated evil. The red of the flowers looked to crimson, too much like blood. No animal sound, no chirping of birds, no rustling of deer or rabbits greeted her ears.

Though she could see no one, her instincts told me that she was not alone, and that whatever was watching her behind a twisted shrub or gnarled tree was not her friend.

"Show yourself," She commanded, hating the way her voice wavered slightly at the thought of what might answer in return. Fear coursed through her veins, smothering and gagging her. If she tried to speak, she knew that only hysterical screams would burst forth.

A cold laugh answered her, entirely devoid of warmth, emotion, feeling. "Not yet," the voice whispered, sounding so close she fought the urge to lash out, protect herself from this unknown horror.

Kagome shivered as the temperature dropped. The voice entered her mind, settling itself in there; repeating it's message over and over again. Chills ran through her body, as if icy fingers were shoving down into her bones, into her marrow. Somewhere, a silent and unseen threat lurked; close enough to touch, but far enough away that if she tried, she wouldn't be able to grasp it. She looked around for Inuyasha, looking for her haori-clad hero, her savior. If this was a true nightmare, why couldn't she conjure him out of her mind to save her from whatever monster her subconscious had conjured up.

Two conflicting voices raged in her head. One screamed that she needed to call out again, force the creature from its hiding place, and unmask the devil beyond the voice. The other defiantly argued, persuasively, that she run in fear across the valley and never look back. The voice spoke again, but this time the words were whispered across her brain, instead of being spoken aloud.

"I will see you again," the voice whispered to me. Something caressed her on the shoulder, and she spun toward it, instinctually, longing for an arrow in her hand, the pulse of magic familiar in her grasp.

..

With a start, Kagome awoke, immediately searching for some reassurance that she was not alone. Sure enough, sleeping beneath the pine trees were her friends. In the highest one, thirty feet off the ground, Inuyasha slept lightly, constantly vigilant for approaching dangers. His hair was especially radiant in the sun's rays, gleaming wherever the light hit him. With his eyes closed, she allowed herself a moment of dreamy appreciation, noting the way his haori, after several rounds of tossing and turning in not-so-peaceful slumber, clung to his shapely body, ever so slightly revealing the toned muscles concealed underneath. Her fingers clenched slightly, and she fought the urge to go over to him. After doing it for three years, she was used to controlling her urges around him, but it was getting harder. She was no longer a fifteen year old girl, craving innocent, sweet kisses and tender looks. I mean, she still wanted the kisses, and would be happy to claim them from his receptive lips, but she wanted more now.

Forcing her eyes upward, she stared at Inuyasha's face. It was unreadable, as usual, but a slight blush had crept up his cheeks. Kagome wondered what he was dreaming of. Was it her? The though echoed across her mind before she could stop it, and she grimaced. Thinking such thoughts wasn't going to get her anywhere. They had work to do, and her fantasies weren't going to be of any use in the real world.

Slowly her gaze traveled down the tree to the sleeping forms underneath it. Shippo was curled up near Kirara, dreaming about innocent, child-like things. Kagome wished that she could be a child again, where she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Although she'd loved every moment that she was in the feudal era, it was evident that the constant battles and wars had taken a toll on her. Even if she still started every day with a smile on her face, those tiresome emotions - fear, uncertainty - were constant companions with which she had learned to live. She looked down and gently traced the large jewel shard hanging around her neck, sparkling as the sun's rays hit it, wondering, once again, where their journey to complete it would end, or if they would spend the rest of their lives chasing it.

Sango, in her customary outfit huddled inside a sleeping bag, her face slightly hidden underneath the outer layers. Miroku sat a few feet away, searching for "inner peace" in meditation, his arms and legs crossed, his face blank and content. Kagome snorted lightly. Frankly, it seemed more like he meditated to plan even more ingenious and creative ways to invade Sango's personal bubble. Indeed, as if in answer to her thoughts, Miroku ever so slightly shifted his body, inching closer to the place where Sango lay on the ground. Kagome turned over slightly in her sleeping bag so that she could watch the scene unfold better. She had never seen Miroku so bold as to go for Sango while she was sleeping, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. For a few moments nothing happened, and then Miroku, ever so stealthily, edged closer and closer and closer..

"Touch me and you die, pervert," Sango's clear voice rang out from inside her sleeping bag. Miroku, startled, ended up losing his balance and sprawled backwards on the dirt, his hands extended in front of him to ward off the impending physical blows he knew were coming.

"Sango. I didn't realize you were awake," Miroku said finally, looking flustered for a moment before returning to his normal, composed and self-assured attitude. His face registered sincere disappointment for a moment before schooling itself back into its usual easy-going facade. Kagome's laughter rang out in the clearing before she could stop it, and she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to smother her giggles.

Sango, unfazed despite her incredibly rude awakening, unfolded herself from her sleeping bag, stretching her arms above her head in a yawn. When her glance caught Miroku's, she gave him her most chilling stare, to which he responded with an innocent and boyish smile. She rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to slap that grin off his face; something which she had to do far more often than she preferred. 'I suppose it's too early to start hitting him' she finally decided.

Turning her attention from the monk, Sango addressed Kagome.

"Kagome," Sango said, padding across the campground to give her friend a generous hug. When she stepped back, her smile disappeared from her face and eyes. "How are you?" "You look exhausted, aren't you sleeping well?" Sango asked, a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing," Kagome assured her, "Just a nightmare. Although," she noted, somberly, "It's the third time this week, and I still haven't figured out what it's trying to tell me."

"I'm sorry you've been having nightmares, Kagome, but they're unlikely to be anything more than dreams." Miroku advised. "Though, it isn't unheard of for Miko's to have premonitions of the future." His voice trailed off, momentarily. "But, I wouldn't worry too much. The future will arrive soon enough," he added quickly when he saw the worried look on her face.

She smiled wanly at him, appreciating his efforts to reassure her. Still, his words echoed forbodingly in her head. _Premonitions? _Kagome thought to herself. _He must be joking, I'm nowhere near powerful enough to have that kind of magic. Besides everyone knows that people who can see into the future are rare, and those that could interpret it even rarer still. Oh well, why am I going on and on? It was just a stupid dream. I'll forget it soon enough._

But as much as she tried to convince herself that her nightmares were nothing more than figments of her imagination, she couldn't stop herself from shivering as she recalled the images, the voice, and the nightmarish touch that made her want to scrub her skin raw just to get rid of the feel of it. If it was just a bad dream, as Miroku insisted, it was one hell of a sick, twisted dream.

"Kagome! I'm hungry. Can you make me some food? You can hear my stomach growling," Shippo called out, running from where he was sleeping over to Kagome. He hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, preferring to let the adults deal with serious matters. But when he had failed to go back to sleep, he had decided that their discussion could wait until someone had fed him.

Kagome smiled tenderly at the little fox child. He constantly reminded her of her little brother, so innocent and sweet, never thinking about more than what was happening in the present. Although Sota was growing more and more, and was not turning into a fine young man whose good looks had all the ladies at school swooning. Sometimes she was tempted to go to school with a stick - a very, very, very large stick- and beat off the girls that fawned over her younger brother. Hadn't anyone told them that they just looked desperate?

"Kagome," Shippo was tugging at the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Sorry, Shippo," she said. "I just got distracted for a moment. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs!" he said, excitedly," and toast, and jam!" He'd been thrilled with the strawberry jam she'd brought back with her from the modern era one time, so now she always made sure to get a jar of it whenever she went back home to restock.

"No problem. I'll have it ready in a minute. Anyone else?" She asked the group, who all responded with enthusiastic nods. There was no doubt about it. Kagome was the best cook of the group, and they never failed to exploit her culinary skills. Of course she didn't mind. It made her happy to do nice things for her friends. If only..

"Inuyasha," she called out, "would you like some eggs and toast?"

"Nah," came the expected response. "I'll just take some Ramen."

"Of course," Kagome muttered to herself, even though she knew that would be the answer. No matter how much time had progressed since she had first journeyed into the Feudal Era, some things never changed. Things like Inuyasha's obsession with Ramen.

Oh well, the one good thing about fighting with Inuyasha about meals was that it took her mind off the dreams that plagued her in the night. Being here, bantering with her friends, trying to coerce Inuyasha to eat some real food, was therapeutic, calming.

'A new day,' she assured herself. 'Today, things will be different.'

...

Hindsight is 20/20. If I had known what my wish would set in moment, I would have never have asked for things to be different. I would never have have begged and pleaded for change. If I could go back, I would treasure those simple moments, cherish those days when our biggest problems was what we were eating for breakfast. Nothing's that simple anymore. You know what they say - be careful what you wish for.

I learned that the hard way.

...

So what do you guys think? Is it awful or is it kind of good. Review please, I'd love to know what you think and any comments on how I can make it better. Thanx a bunch!


	3. A Battle to Remember

**Chapter 3: A Battle to Remember**

A Battle To Remember

Disclaimer: I still don't own inuyasha. This is really getting annoying now. Oh well on with the story.

The sound of laughter cascaded through the air. Youngsters dashed around, immersed in childish games, while their parents chatted and conversed nearby. Young men and women exchanged hurried kisses with each other behind huts and tall trees, all the while looking out for disapproving adults. Lovers looked at each other with heated gazes, finding creative and clever ways to excuse themselves from village functions and family dinners. Summertime had come in the feudal era, and, after the bounty of the spring harvest, everyone finally felt that they could relax and enjoy some of the bounty they had received.

In the midst of it all, a lone woman, resplendent in vibrant robes of white and crimson wove through the crowd. Curious passerby stared openly at her, marveling at her beauty, until they got a glimpse of her eyes. One look from those dark, soulless eyes and those looks of admiration turned quickly to fear. If she'd been able to feel emotion, she might have laughed at the way they stumbled over each other, trying to get out of her way. Frozen in her clay body, Kikyo viewed the world around her with a cool disdain. The only emotions she was capable of feeling were lust, vengeance, and anger. Those emotions, which sizzled in her chest, and flowed through her veins the way that blood should have, kept her strong. She looked at the smiling faces surrounding her, and was filled with a strong sense of disgust.

If she'd been honest, she might have admitted to herself that the reason she hated humans so was because of their ability to feel such happiness, such joy, such overwhelming love. She hadn't been able to experience those emotions since she'd been brought back to life, though she hadn't realized it at first. She had gone to a small village, trying to find fulfillment in protecting the innocent once again. She had even taken several lovers since the witch Urusue had snatched her spirit back from the netherworld and thrust it into this earthly body. It hadn't taken her very long to realize that something was wrong with it. Where she should have felt fiery passion, she felt only a cool disinterest. Those in the village had loved her for a time, but they soon began to realize something was wrong with her. The men called her a heartless monster even as they tried to entice her into their beds, and the women, with whom she never spoke, never tried to make friends, believed her a cold, calculating bitch.

Then she'd killed the priest who'd discovered her stealing the souls of the recently deceased, preventing them from finding absolution in the afterlife. She'd been forced to flee before anyone found out what she had done, and while she was running, one constant thought kept running back and forth through her head.

Urusue may have given her a body, but she hadn't given her a heart.

Kikyo shook off such thoughts quickly, refusing to be bothered by them. She, having no heart, couldn't be expected to also bother with trifling emotions such as sadness, guilt, or regret. She was too strong to feel any emotional at all except for vengeance.

"Vengeance," she whispered, savoring the word as it rolled across her tongue and spilled out of her ruby lips. Vengeance, not this clay body, nor hope for a future, was what truly bound her to this Earth. She would wreak vengeance upon the world in punishment for the cruelty that it had bestowed upon her.

She'd spent three years searching for anything and anyone who could restore her to her rightful body and make her human again. She'd made deals with demons, consorted with the darkest witches and priestesses, performing sacrifices, chanting spells that made even her unfeeling skin crawl. Nothing had succeeded in completing her resurrection, and so, finally, she'd settled on wreaking destruction and havoc upon a world that had given her nothing but grief, heartbreak, and, even now, refused her even the most simple of pleasures - friendship, love, companionship. If she couldn't enjoy them, she would ensure that no one else could either. And now, she had a way to realize her deepest desire, and, even better, an ally who would help her accomplish her plan to do it.

She moved quickly through the crowd, her mind not even registering the strange looks she received. Her mind was on far greater things. She had travelled across many lands, searching and seeking Naraku, the many demon monster who was the key to fulfilling all of her greatest dreams. She knew that he would help her wage war against Earth and all those that lived in it. He would do anything for her. As long as Onigumo's heart beat within that chest, he was powerless where she was concerned. A few sweet words, a few seductive glances, and he would be just as helpless against her as he had been when she had first found him - burned and mutilated beyond recognition.

'Yes,' she thought to herself, turning her attention back to the people around her. 'Enjoy yourself while you can. Soon you will all do my bidding'. She smiled at the thought. If she couldn't truly create a perfect life for herself, she would make sure that no one else could have one either. Especially not a certain half-breed that she had called her love. She had seen him since, galavanting around with her reincarnation. He had found her replacement quickly enough, and it made her burn to think of him with that girl who, despite having almost all of Kikyo's original soul, was so different from her the two could barely be compared. 'But not for long,' she consoled herself. 'Soon, Inuyasha too, will know what it feels like to be empty, cold, heartbroken and alone. He will realize we are not so different from each other, and he will come crawling back into my arms.' And together, they would rule over a kingdom where happiness and love wouldn't exist. If she couldn't be like them, then they could all learn to live like her.

...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sauntered down the dirt road, joking and laughing. They had travelled to this village in the hopes of buying more supplies and hearing stories of any strangely powerful demons that were haunting the area. Demons that were hopefully carrying jewel shards.

They were about a mile from the village when Inuyasha first noticed the scent of blood. The scent hung in the air, too soft for the others to notice, but blatantly clear to his keen demon senses. He took a deep breath and choked on the metallic tang of it.

"Something happened here," He told them, his eyes scanning for danger. Kagome," he asked, without looking at her, "can you sense anything from the land?"

She looked questioningly at him, but didn't say anything. At some point, a few years ago, she had learned to pick up on the strong emotional traces left on the land during times of major events. Sometimes it was awful things - battles or wars that had been fought, demon slaughters - but sometimes it was also romantic things - the first kiss of two soul mates or the first time two people became lovers. Sex was an incredibly powerful experience, and the emotional imprint it left on places was just as tangible and just as overwhelming as the violent urges leftover from war. Love and hate. Two sides of the same coin, each as powerful as the other.

The first time she'd encountered one of those ECA's (Erotically Charged Areas), the opposite of a VCA (Violently Charged Area), she'd almost lost her balance and fallen to the ground. She felt a man's hands stroking and caressing her body, tasted his exquisite lips, felt waves of passion rolling over her body, and lost herself to glorious pleasure she had never known before. The experience had left her trembling, her lips parted and open, her eyes glazed over, and it had taken her moments before she could move, still overcome by vestiges of feelings not her own. It had left her aching, wanting, needing. Fortunately, she'd been away from the group, wanting to bathe in privacy before she turned in for the night. She'd hoped that dousing herself in the frigid stream water would help her regain her senses. That's what always happened in the movies, right? Cold showers? The movies lied. She'd returned to camp and slipped into her sleeping bag, losing herself to nighttime dreams that took her through that moment over and over and over again.

This spot, by contrast, was a pure VCA. She could feel the threat of violence in the soil, could pick up on the hatred and menace that emanated from it. She swallowed painfully, fighting the urge to gag. These emotions were stronger here than in most places, and she could sense them permeating the area, could feel them dark and oily on her skin.

"Oh yeah," she choked. "Something bad happened here, recently." The Earth beneath her remembered. "It's recent," she said, suddenly. "That's why it's so strong."

She felt hands move to pick her up, and soon she was astride Inuyasha, her arms clasped about his shoulders in her favorite riding place on his back.

"Let's go," he said to the others. "I don't like the smell of this place, and I want to know what's going on."

They moved quickly, and as they did, the emotions got stronger and stronger. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's haori, trying not to let them overtake her. She wasn't inherently violent, and so, instead of being overcome and controlled by these hateful emotions, they just made her feel nauseous.

"You okay?" Inuyasha whispered back to her, concern evident in his voice. She nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak.

"We're almost there. Hang on."

Within a few moments, they could see the outline of a small village. The thatched huts appeared intact, and there was no obvious sign of a struggle, but the stillness and the lack of people when they should have been swarming everywhere was warning enough. They walked past the first house cautiously, but saw nothing. Nothing in the second house either, or the third, or the fourth.

It wasn't until they got to the center square that they discovered the carnage. At least twenty villagers - where the others were was anyone's guess - had been caught in some kind of deadly, magical maelstrom that still twisted and raged in the center of it all. It rose, foreboding and dangerous, striking and crashing into lovingly-crafted homes and tearing up carefully tended gardens and plots of land.

Kagome averted her eyes from the figures on the ground. Although she had been in this land for over three years, it never got easier to witness the devastation and death that were part and parcel with living in this era. Instead, she focused on the black vortex directly in the center of the melee sucking in suspicious shining white vapors.

"Show yourself and pay for what you have done here," Miroku commanded, his hand poised to unleash his wind tunnel and condemn the figure to death by black hole.

The dark tornado whirled tighter and tighter, surging up and out. Houses collapsed under its barrage, and Inuyasha instinctively tucked Kagome underneath him, protecting her from flying pieces of wood and other objects. It began to come toward them, and Inuyasha shifted Kagome, his hand reaching for his sword.

Then it stopped, and the top tilted slowly, almost like a head looking quizicly at something. Then it started laughing, darkly. Kagome and the group exchanged wary and confused glances with each other. The pool of magic began to recede, although it left its taint in the air, and the ground. The figure in the middle appeared slowly; sandaled feet, white socks, a flash of red and white fabric taking shape into familiar robes, ivory hands, and finally a face with which they were intimately familiar.

"Kikyo," Miroku exclaimed, the only one of them capable of making any noise.

She paid him no attention. Her smile was cold as she faced them, but her focus was on the central, haori-clad figure who couldn't seem to tear his eyes from her.

"You still find me beautiful, Inuyasha," she said softly, knowing his ears and his ears alone would hear it. "Even now." Her laugh was bitter and sensual.

He didn't answer, though she knew he had heard her. His fingers clenched by his side, but his sword hung limply in its sheath. He couldn't, or wouldn't, raise it against her. On his side, Kagome watched their exchange with anger in her chocolate eyes.

"Inuyasha." she hissed at him. "Do something."

When he didn't move, she pulled forth an arrow from her back, preparing to end this on her terms. But before she could fit it, his hand closed down on her wrist, preventing her from moving it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice like steel. He didn't answer her, but his grip remained vise-like on her wrist.

"Why, Kikyo?" He asked, a growl in his voice. She didn't answer him, her face impassive. Her body spoke differently. She was wide open, proud and confident of her work. Her skin was glowing, rejuvenated with the life-spirits of those she had killed. Looking at her made Kagome's stomach twist and turn; she felt sick to the core.

Kikyo merely stared at them across the square, watching them bound by Inuyasha's ability to act. She turned from them, her magic whipping from her body, purifying the bodies she had just destroyed until they were nothing but ash. She began to walk away from them, her body once more being consumed by the dark vortex - a shield against any would try to touch her.

Miroku moved to go after her, still in disbelief that Inuyasha couldn't and wouldn't go after her himself. He made it four steps. Flashes of lightning magic extended out from the tornado that was Kikyo, aiming straight at Sango. Miroku flew in front of her, blocking it with his body, his staff working to deflect the magic. But he couldn't claim all of it. It flared around him, and he collapsed to the ground, twitching. A sharp gust of wind hurled him backward out of the center square.

"Kagome," Sango's voice called.

"Go Sango," she answered, her eyes still focused on that dangerous maelstrom. Sango nodded briefly before tearing off after Miroku, Kirara at her heels, her boomerang clenched tightly in her fist.

Meanwhile, all she could do was sit there, immobilized in Inuyasha's grip, watching her ancient predecessor walk away from her crimes. When Inuyasha finally released her, she pulled away from him so violently she almost fell over. He reached out to steady her, but she slapped his hand away.

She took the arrow that she was still holding and strung it through her bow.

"We are going after her," she told him, daring him to argue. Her eyes were burning, and magic danced over her skin. She moved away without asking him beginning to walk swiftly. She could hear Kirara's growl behind her, knowing that Sango had picked Miroku up, and was now holding him against her to prevent him from falling.

When Kirara reached her, and Sango extended a hand, she took it, allowing Sango to pull her up on Kirara's back. The two of them looked at Inuyasha, Sango giving him a clear look of reprove for his actions, and Kagome shooting him a look that promised pain. He stood there, not believing their threats, until Kirara took off without warning, launching into the sky.

"Damn," Inuyasha swore, preparing to follow them when a clear voice rang out, its command echoing in his ears.

"Sit, boy" Kagome yelled down, watching somewhat gleefully as Inuyasha collided with the ground, bound by her command. Over the past few years, she had learned to imbue the command with a touch more magic, thereby giving her the ability to make the command last longer than usual. With the way she was feeling now, it was highly likely that Inuyasha would be immobilized for at least a few minutes, giving them plenty of time to find them once they had accomplished their mission.

"Let's go Sango," she said, resolutely. Sango nodded, her arms tucked securely, almost possessively, around Miroku.

They took to the skies, their eyes peeled for any signs of movement on the ground. Kikyo's tornado wasn't like that of a natural twister. It moved quickly, covering miles in mere minutes, borne by her magic and not by any of the natural laws of fiction, gravity, inertia.

"Up ahead," came Kagome's gleeful shout. She could see the faint flash of black magic ahead on the horizon, hiding just over the next hillside. Sango whispered something to Kirara who picked up her pace, the flames around her feet and tail increasing in size as she propelled them forward.

Neither of them were expecting the blast of wind that came at them from the left. It slammed into them, knocking Kagome off balance. She toppled off Kirara, her scream echoing through the hillside as gravity sent her plummeting to the ground. At several hundred yards off the ground, she wouldn't survive the collision. Kirara raced towards the forest floor, trying to defeat gravity. Sango's eyes were wide and fearful as she watched her best friend hurtling to her death. Stretching out her hand, she murmured a quick prayer, and then focused all her attention on Kagome. She reached forward, their fingers touching for a moment, hands clasped, but her grip wasn't strong enough. One hundred feet above the ground, she lost her grip and Kagome went tumbling back into open air.

Sango watched in horror. Kagome's eyes were closed as if waiting for the inevitable. Seventy-five feet, sixty feet. By the time she at fifty, Sango closed her eyes, unable to watch the scene unfold, in her head an ominous countdown started.

Five, four, three, two.

A loud crash.

One.

...

I finally finished another chapter :). I hope you all like it. Please, please review. I'm completely redoing this story, and changing a lot of it, and I would really like to know what you think of it. Is it good? Do you like it? Is there anything that doesn't make sense or should be better?

Please let me know, good or bad.


	4. Second Chances

**Chapter 4: Second Chances **

**Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters are mine.. well, of my own creation anyway. **

**...**

When Sango finally opened her eyes, it was to see Kagura's face looming a mere twenty feet away.

"Kagura," she snarled, for a moment overtaken by a fierce and uncontrollable anger. "What have you done with Kagome?"

"The girl is safe. For the moment" Shock registered on Sango's face and she couldn't stop herself from directing her gaze down to the ground where she was sure she was going to find Kagome's broken body. Instead, the scene that met her eyes showed her a captured, but very much alive, Kagome trapped in the coils of a large, silver snake. The thrashing of its tail took down whole trees, the source of the crash she had heard earlier.

Although Kagome was squirming like crazy, it didn't appear that she was in any eminent danger, and so Sango forced herself to refocus her attentions on Kagura. Only the wind demon had moved.

"Drop Kirara," she ordered quickly, feeling her stomach plummet as they dropped through the sky. But her feelings of queasiness were second only to the feel of adrenaline pumping through her veins as Kagura's dance of blades flew over the spot the had occupied just a moment before.

Sango turned to look upwards, focusing on Kagura's too close figure. Her boomerang sprang from her grip, thrown deftly by the expertise of a woman who had practices with it all her life. When Kagura's dance of blades knocked it back at her, she smiled, allowing Kirara to swiftly dodge it. Kagura's face was puzzled for a moment until she realized what she had just done, but not fast enough. The boomerang slammed into the snake demon who roared in pain, dropping Kagome as it tried to protect itself against further attack.

Sango's triumph look faded as she watched the snake demon stir, looking menacingly at the girl folded on the ground, believing that she was the source of its pain and agony. Faced with another dance of blades, Sango could do nothing as she maneuvered through the air, trying to protect Kirara, Miroku and herself.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Kagome pushed herself from the ground, watching as the slitted oculars of a menacing thirty foot snake narrowed on her body and began slithering toward her. A quick glance told her that Sango was occupied with distracting Kagura. The snake's mouth opened, revealing fangs as long as one of Miroku's daggers. She backed up, scooting on the forest floor away from it. Its eyes bore into hers, and she barely had time to throw herself out of the way as its tail came crashing down where she had just stood. Her body slammed into stone, and the shoulder that had taken most of the impact exploded in pain. Stars danced in her vision just long enough that she missed its next attack, taking the brunt of it through her middle. The air left her lungs, and she coughed, trying to get oxygen into her aching lungs.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, realizing that he would never get there in time. She reached for her arrows, but her quiver had fallen off during her rapid descent. It was probably a good thing, as she would have speared herself with them, but it seemed that she was destined for death today. It came forward, wrapping her in its coils, its mouth opening.

A scream froze in her throat, and then burst out. Somewhere inside her, magic pulsed, heavy and throbbing. It shoved its way out of her, pouring out of her fingers. She closed her eyes against the blinding flash. The coils around her loosened and fell away. When she opened her eyes again, the snake was in front of her again, but the deadly aura that had surrounded it was gone. Instead, it seemed..almost friendly. Well, as friendly as a demon snake could be. She didn't move, and they just stared at each other for a moment. Then it sank down onto its coils, its gaze lowered from hers.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice finally rang out in the clearing. He came running at her, his nails extended, preparing to slice apart the snake demon.

"Inuyasha, wait!" She cried. He paused a moment. "I think it's friendly".

He looked at her as if she was losing her mind, which she didn't blame him for. The words sounded crazy, but, somewhere deep inside her, she knew that she was speaking truth.

"Something happened when it tried to attack me. I unleashed my magic, and it burned away the evil in it. Just let me have a moment to talk to it". Before Inuyasha could utter another protest, she had moved toward it, hand extended. It just sat there, and when she moved to stroke its head, its eyes closed the way a favorite pet melts to a human's touch.

A few feet away, Kirara landed on the ground.

"Kagome, you're okay". Sango, after carefully placing Miroku securely on Kirara's back, ran over to her friend. Blood ran down Sango's cheek, staining her clothes, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"What happened to you?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagura," Sango grimaced. "She appeared out of nowhere. It was her windstorm that through you off. I'm so sorry Kagome. I wasn't paying close enough attention".

"It's not your fault," Kagome reassured her. "I'm fine. The snake caught me before I hit the ground". The snake, which seemed to realize it was being talked about, fluffed its facial flaps as if preening. Kagome laughed.

"What are we doing with it?" Sango asked.

"I'm gonna kill it," Inuyasha spoke, flexing his claws warningly.

"You will do no such thing," Kagome commanded firmly. "It's the only reason I'm still alive. You weren't there, remember?"

"I wasn't there? You're the one who forced me to sit" Inuyasha yelled, only to lose some of his anger when he saw the menacing look in Kagome's eyes.

"Don't even get me started on the reasons for that. The snake saved me. Ergo the snake stays. If you touch so much as a scale on its beautiful head, I will toss your jewel shards into the nearest cavern we can find. Do not push me on this." Kagome's voice was fierce and allowed for no argument.

"I will not let it come with us" Inuyasha yelled, slightly softer than before.

"You do not have a choice." Kagome told him, before giving the snake another pat of the head. "I'm going to call you silverstreak. Silver for short."

"Feh. That's a stupid name." Inuyasha muttered.

"Shut up Inuyasa." She told him. "Come on," she told them. We need to find somewhere to set up camp and wait for Miroku to get better. Shippo!" She called out. He popped out of the trees.

"Kagome, you're okay. I'm so sorry. I fell off when you did, and couldn't change myself fast enough to get to you." The young adult fox seemed close to tears.

"Come here, Shippo" He ran to her. She stroked his head, cradling him in her arms, assuring him everything was okay. Finally, he was okay enough to remove himself from her embrace, looking embarrassed that he had lost it. She smiled. He may have grown in the last three years, but there were moments when she could see that child he had once been.

"Let's go" She said, turning to walk. Inuyasha stalked over to her, picking her up onto his back, in her usual position as Sango remounted Kirara, Shippo following close behind. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Save it. You're not riding anywhere else." He told her, and the intensity in his voice made her anger dissipate slightly, and she merely nodded, grabbing onto him tighter. She thought she could feel his muscles relax when she did that, as if he had been on edge before, but had no time to dwell on it when he sprang forward, his powerful muscles flexing as he raced through the forest. Kirara, and Kagome's new snake friend, Silver, followed swiftly behind.

...

Author's Notes:

I finally finished another chapter :). I hope you all like it. Please, please review. I'm completely redoing this story, and changing a lot of it, and I would really like to know what you think of it. Is it good? Do you like it? Is there anything that doesn't make sense or should be better?

Please let me know, good or bad.

Thanks!


	5. True Words and Truer Actions

**Chapter 5: True Words and Truer Actions **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha + other characters = not mine. Who says math and english are incompatible? **

**...**

By the time they found a suitable place in which to camp for the night, the sun was beginning to set in the sky, blanketing the surrounding mountains in a soft, orange and pink glow. Yet despite the beauty surrounding them, the group was somewhat silent, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha had put Kagome down as soon as they agreed upon a place to camp, and had stalked off alone to find firewood and other essential supplies. Miroku had woken up briefly a few hours ago, but Sango had quickly pressed some herbs into his mouth, effectively putting him to sleep until the next morning. When Kagome had questioned her, she had said, somewhat defensively, that it was better he rest and regain his strength. When Kagome touched her hand, understanding in her eyes, Sango's tight lips had relaxed, nodding her head in a silent apology for her impatience.

They both knew that Miroku was going to be okay, but Sango couldn't help herself from taking extra precautions, and Kagome had yielded immediately. She understood Sango's worry all too well, having nursed Inuyasha back from multiple wounds that should have caused far more damage than they had.

Now, having finally arranged and set up their resting place to meet her high standards, Kagome sat on her back on her comfortable pallet, watching the sky change colors. Sango was sitting over by Miroku, cleaning her boomerang and other weapons while keeping a close eye on the slumbering monk. Shippo was napping near Kagome, his tail curled over his face. Silver had slithered off, probably to hunt for squirrels or small rodents for dinner. She knew he would be back.

And Inuyasha..

Kagome sighed. Despite her attempts at distracting herself, she couldn't prevent her mind from wandering to thoughts of their fight earlier today. He hadn't spoken to her since returning with the firewood, although he'd made a fire large enough to keep her quite comfortable for the next few hours. She knew he would return, but it made her uneasy when he disappeared. Secretly, some part of her, a small, stupid, childish part of her always feared that one day he wouldn't come back.

Kagome turned over, pushing herself up with her hands. Such thoughts weren't useful right now, and they were only putting her in a bad mood.

"Sango," she called out.

"Yes, Kagome" came the quick reply.

"I'm going to go to the river and get clean. Come?"

"No thanks, Kagome. I'll bathe tomorrow." Sango's eyes flickered down to Miroku, her hand moving unconsciously to push away a hair that had fallen onto his face. Kagome nodded, getting up to collect her bathing essentials - strawberry shampoo and conditioner, vanilla body wash, and a white fluffy towel - from her pack.

When she slipped from the clearing, Sango called out after her. "Stay close, Kagome."

"Okay, Sango" came Kagome's cheerful reply.

Without a look backward, Kagome strolled through the woods, looking for the small stream that they had found earlier. The rush of water called her, and soon, she had found a secluded spot where she could undress and bathe in privacy. The water was cool from the nighttime air, but summers in feudal Japan were warm enough that it wasn't uncomfortable. Her skin adjusted quickly, and soon, Kagome was lost in that feeling of bliss only achieved through a complete cleansing of oneself. She poured strawberry shampoo into her hands before massaging it into her scalp, allowing the gentle motion to calm her wayward mind. Later, when she rinsed conditioner from her hair, she pictured all of her many emotions and uncomfortable thoughts washing away with it.

She had just finished finally rinsing herself off when she heard a twig snap nearby. She paused, sinking lower into the water, her head cocked, listening for any strange sounds. She heard movement again, just outside of her rocky hollow. Moving slowly through the water, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any signs of life, she sought out her towel and clothes. It was still twilight, but the growing darkness of the night was making it more difficult than usual to see.

Sliding out of the water, she wrapped her towel around herself, knotting it tightly around her chest. She would have appreciated the security and comfort of clothes, but didn't trust that whatever was out there wouldn't find her while she was in the middle of dressing. Her quiver - now a constant presence wherever she went - lay near her clothes. She e snagged an arrow, holding it in one hand, her bow in the other. She strung it quickly, and then lowered herself into a crouch, preparing to fight if anything untoward should come her way.

She waited for a moment, barely breathing, and then began to edge out of the rocks. All of her senses were alert, focused. The night was silent except for the chirping of birds and the rustling of small, woodland creatures in the brush. Just when she was about to lower her bow, she heard a flash of movement to the left of her, and she reacted instinctively, turning her body to face the threat, her arrow poised to fly, and came face to face with Inuyasha.

The bow dropped from her hands as if she were dropping hot coals.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She all but yelled at him. "I could have shot you!"

He shrugged his shoulders in a typical Inuyasha manner, but his eyes were serious as he looked at her. His silver hair sparkled in the twilight, coalescing around his face. If it weren't for the arms folded over his chest, he would have looked like some kind of heroic angel come to protect her. Instead, he just looked like an irritated dog demon with a bone to pick. Literally.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him again. He didn't answer her right away, his eyes taking in her body from head to toe. It wasn't until then that Kagome realized that all she was wearing was a soft black towel which hugged her breasts and showed off her lean legs. She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him as if daring him to comment on her attire.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. Kagome stared at him in shock, never knowing Inuyasha to stop himself from blurting out whatever came to mind. It was another moment before he spoke.

"I'm here to protect you." He said in a low voice.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she shifted her hands from her chest to rest on her hips. "You don't have to do that, Inuyasha. I've got everything covered." She flashed him her most dazzling smile.

He didn't move, but she could see his muscles clench in frustration.

"You almost got yourself killed today, Kagome" he reprimanded her, his voice tinged with anger. "Your little magical stunt with the sit command almost cost you your life."

She looked at him cooly, ignoring the way her body flinched involuntarily at his rebuke. "I had good reason to do what I did."

"Don't ever use magic on me again," he told her, his voice suspiciously like a snarl. In that moment, he looked almost feral, eyes open, gaze heated, fingers flexing and unflexing. He looked savage, as if his body was preparing to fight.

Your little stunt with Kikyo cost twenty villagers their lives, and now countless others." Kagome refused to allow him to intimidate her. She wasn't sorry that she had be-spelled him, and she'd be damned if she was going to apologize for doing what she considered the right thing.

Inuyasha visibly flinched at Kikyo's name, but instead of lessening the anger, he seemed almost more upset than before. Something inside Kagome twisted at his reaction. She was exhausted of his endless concern for a woman who not only no longer lived, but who now killed mercilessly to sustain her own damned existence. She expected Inuyasha to close up at Kikyo's name, to end the conversation. She wasn't prepared for what came next.

"I'm not going to allow you to kill Kikyo".

She couldn't help it. She lost her composure.

"She's a murderer, Inuyasha!" She screamed at him, uncaring that her loud voice would echo unforgivingly and harshly in his sensitive ears. "She's killing innocent people and trapping their souls all to sustain her own pathetic and miserable existence. How can you let her do that?" By the time she finished screaming, she was right up in his face. Her voice was raw now, her hands clenched into fists.

He looked down at her, refusing to say anything. Kagome shoved at him, hard. When he barely moved, she shoved him harder. He didn't do anything, allowing her to vent her frustration on his body.

"Dammit Inuyasha," she said, throwing her hands in the air. She paced near him, fueled by anger and hurt she couldn't contain. "If you love her so much, why don't you go back with her and leave the rest of us alone?"

At those words, Inuyasha stepped back, looking as if she'd slapped him. Where her physical blows hadn't touched him, her words had.

"How can you say that?" He asked her, his voice low. "How can you ask me to leave you?"

"Oh now it's my fault," Kagome said bitterly. "Don't put this on me. Stop pretending like you care." She plucked the vial holding the jewel shards from around her neck and held it out to him. "These are all you want. Take them."

He stood there, dumbfounded by her reaction. She looked at him scornfully, and moved to put them in his hand, but never got there. His hand shot out and grabbed both of her wrists, and, just like earlier, she couldn't wrench away from him no matter how hard she tried.

When she finally stopped struggling, it was to find Inuyasha's face mere inches away from hers. His eyes bore into hers, making her feel as if he were looking into her very soul. With his other hand, he forced the vial from her hand, and placed it back around her neck. She could feel them glowing on her skin as her magic re-purified them.

In that moment, she was painfully and starkly aware that all she was wearing was a towel. Her skin still glistened with water, and her dark hair, still wet, hung around her face, cascading down her back. The fabric of the towel suddenly seemed such a flimsy barrier between them. In the twilight, Inuyasha's silver hair sparkled, catching the last light of the sky and the rising glint of the moon's rays. His amber eyes stared into hers, and she could feel his breath hot on her face.

"I won't take them from you, just as I will never leave you. Ever. Until you want me to go". His voice was so low, she could barely make out the words.

She licked her lips, trying to make her voice strong. "You have nothing here for you except them." The words 'what else is here for you?' were on her lips, but she couldn't make herself say them, couldn't muster up the courage to face what they meant.

His lips were inches from hers, and she longed to close the distance between them. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, breathe him in and then allow him to breathe her in. She needed no oxygen when he was around. He was her life force. She longed to run her hands through his silvery hair as he bent her head back and kissed her passionately.

Instead all she got were five words. "Everything for me is here". Then, the feeling of emptiness as he unhanded her, and disappeared into the night, though she could feel his presence nearby, scanning the area and watching for dangers.

She ached, her body asking for pleasure that had been denied it. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest, and blood rushed through her veins, leaving her dizzy and lightheaded.

She retreated back into her rocky pool, sliding halfway in to let the cool waters alleviate some of the heat she felt building in her body, wishing for an ECA to appear and swallow her. But one never came.

Twenty minutes later, when she could finally breathe and focus again, she sat up and dressed, swinging her bow and arrow back over her back. She trudged back to camp, busying herself with preparations for dinner. Later, she ate her dinner in silence, happy, for once, that Sango's sole focus was on tending Miroku. She needed to be alone with her feelings, thoughts, and motions. Inuyasha ate his ramen up in the branches of a tall tree where no one could reach him, but close enough to the ground he could be there in moments if danger threatened.

Kagome left half of her dinner uneaten, too emotionally drained to care about food, and curled up into her sleeping bag, unaware that, up in a tree, a silver haired half-demon looked down and watched over her as she slept.

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I just wanted to address something I think people might be thinking while reading this story. I know that the characters don't act exactly the way they do in the show. I guess that I'm trying to capture what they would be like, if given time to grow and mature, while trying to still stay true to the fundamental things that make them who they are, regardless of their age.

I hope that comes across.

:) JadeElemental


	6. Talks and Kisses

**Chapter 6: The Morning After: Talks and Kisses **

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and the forests around the camp rang with the sounds of animal life. Birds chirped, squirrels chased each other over magnificent trees, and deer ran unencumbered through the forest, so fast they barely made a sound as they ran through the leafy foliage strewn on the ground.

Kagome lay curled up in her sleeping bag, awake, but refusing to get up. She wasn't in the best mood, and her hurried rush to get to bed meant that she had neglected some very essential grooming. Her hair was full of knots and tangles, the likes of which she was not looking forward to getting out, and her skin was rough where she had failed to soothe it with lotion. Combined with a fitful night's rest full of the same nightmare that had been plaguing her for weeks, Kagome felt tired and worn down both physically and emotionally.

The sun hitting her face through the trees was the only thing that convinced her to open her eyes. Everywhere, the colors seemed vibrant and bright, enough that just looking at them made her feel slightly better. Getting up quietly, she walked across camp, pausing only for a moment to stare down at Miroku and Sango, who were curled up next to each other, Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder. Hearing her approach, Miroku's eyes flickered open, his eyes meeting hers. He started to move, his lips parted as if to ask her a question, and then stopped abruptly, realizing where he was, and who was next to him. His face registered shock, confusion, and then something that looked almost vulnerable. He stopped moving, his head shifting slightly to look at the woman lying at his side.

Kagome began to walk away, not wishing to disturb their slumber, but couldn't stop herself from glancing back at them a final time. Miroku reached his hand towards Sango and for a moment, Kagome feared that he was going to ruin the perfect moment. But instead of reaching to grope or fondle Sango, Miroku merely brushed her hair back from her face, running his knuckles lightly down her cheek. When his eyes closed again, she saw him fully and completely relax, his features tranquil and content.

She moved forward, unconsciously brushing away a tear that appeared in the corner of her eyes. Seeing Miroku gaze at Sango like that, with love plain in his gaze, made her feel lonely. She wanted someone to gaze at her like that, tell her with their eyes that they cared about her above all others. She didn't need words, didn't need declarations. All she needed was the promise made in the touch of lips, in the brushing of a hand across her cheek, in the stroking of her hair or in the caress of skin on skin.

When she stopped again, it was out in the middle of a meadow that bordered the camp. She spread her towel down, stretching her body down upon it. The sun beat strong and heavy upon her, warming and soothing her tensed muscles. Underneath its rays, she felt herself opening and emerging, reconnecting with reached into her pack and pulled out a bottle of moisturizing lotion, which she proceeded to massage into her neck, arms, and legs. Stripping off her shirt until she was wearing only a pair of shorts, and a sports bra, she smoothed more lotion onto her chest and stomach, loving the way her skin turned silky smooth as it soaked in the extra moisture.

Once that was done, she turned to her hair, putting in a small dollop of de-tangler before carefully and methodically brushing and untangling the knots that had formed while she was sleeping. When she was finished, her hair was once again lustrous and soft, and her skin was supple and smooth. She sighed contentedly. She may not have love, but sunshine, soft skin, and pretty hair went a long way towards improving her mood.

"Feh, are you just gonna sit in the sun all day or are we actually gonna get stuff done?" Inuyasha's voice rang out, disturbing her from her pleasant sunbathing. She didn't answer, trying to prolong her peaceful solitude for a moment longer, a feat at which she would have succeeded if not for the sound of his irritated sighs over and over.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" she said curtly, forcing herself up to look at him, ignoring the way her pulse fluttered when she did so. In the sun, his golden skin shone, perfectly complemented by the red of his haori and the silver of his hair. It was all too easy to let the images of last night overtake her, drowning her in the need to have him against her, his lips against hers, touching her, wanting her.

When his eyes met hers, there was no hint of the heat that had been present last night. Instead, he was once again tightly contained Inuyasha, free with his anger and his irritation, but not with his heart or with his emotions.

"Are you coming?" He asked her, tightly.

She sighed and stepped toward him, pushing her hair back from her face before allowing it to fall back around her face. She heard, more than saw his intake of breath, when he caught sight of her barely clad body, dewy skin and lush locks glistening in the morning sunshine. She looked at him sharply, sure that she had imagined it, but she could see the lust flash through his eyes before he turned away from her.

A feeling of satisfaction rolled through her at his reaction, and she resisted the silly urge to stretch her arms over her head, exposing more of her body to him. His refusal to meet her gaze told her that he wasn't as emotionless as he pretended to be. Three years and all they'd shared was one long kiss. It hadn't been enough for her, and she couldn't imagine that it had been enough for him either, but in anything other than full-demon form, he had kept their relationship strictly platonic - on good days, anyway, when he wasn't a raging, uncontrollable demon.

When she'd been fifteen, she'd been so intimidated by him, by his striking good looks, fierce personality, and eyes that had seen and experienced such pain and torment over the years. She'd felt a strange fascination with him when she'd first seen him trapped to the ancient tree, bound by Kikyo's arrow. Even when he'd come after her after she had freed him, she'd experienced an unfathomable curiosity to know who he was, and an even weirder realization that if she died at his hands, she wouldn't hate him for it.

Her feelings had continued to grow throughout the first year that they travelled together. She'd wanted to kiss him after their first battle, when he'd protected her unfailingly even when doing so almost resulted in his own destruction. She'd been embarrassed by her feelings, still caught in that awkward stage between girlhood and womanhood, wanting him and then being disgusted with herself for even thinking such thoughts. She'd contented herself with friendship, knowing it was the best he could offer her, and probably the best that she could accept, though that hadn't stopped her from dreaming about him and wishing that they could take their relationship farther.

Then, bound to a tree, she'd watched Kikyo try to lure Inuyasha to his death. She'd managed to finally break Kikyo's hold over her and drag Inuyasha back to his senses with her voice, but it had changed things between them. She'd seen the way that Kikyo had looked at Inuyasha, the way that a woman looks at a man she has been intimate with - her eyes seeing so much more than was actually available to her. He'd looked at her much the same, although anger and fear had colored his emotions slightly. But it wasn't enough to make him reject her. He had walked straight into her womanly embrace, and Kagome had stared at them, feeling young, vulnerable and powerless. She knew that Inuyasha was older than she was, although in demon years they were approximately the same age, and that he and Kikyo had been together physically. But knowing it hadn't prepared her for the visual experience of watching them together.

Seeing the two of them interact with each other, talking and moving with intimate knowledge of the other's position and movement in space, had left her feeling awkward and inferior. She couldn't offer herself to him that way, so instead she'd accepted his friendship, hiding her feelings from him. But as the years had passed, things had changed. She'd begun to desire more, had begun to want and need things, womanly things that only he could give her. When they'd shared that one kiss where she'd brought him back from full-demon lust, she'd been startled to realize that it wasn't enough for her. Even then, she'd begun to grow out of her need for chaste, innocent kisses.

Now, she wanted far more. At almost nineteen years of age, she was no longer the gangly, awkward, and confused girl she had been when she first came to the feudal era. She had stopped wearing her traditional green skirt after she graduated both because it reminded her too much of the innocent girl she'd been, and because she no longer had the childish body to put in it. She'd changed more than emotionally. Her hips and were more curvaceous, accenting her slender waist, and her legs and thighs were now shapely rather than thin and awkward. She'd never known if Inuyasha had realized how much she had changed, but now, seeing the way his breath quickened when he looked at her and the way his eyes gleamed with lust made it clear that her physical transformation had not gone unnoticed.

Now if only he would act on it.

"I always come," she said, letting the innuendo roll off her lips, barely preventing herself from smiling as she saw a shudder pass through Inuyasha's body. She wasn't in the mood to be nice; she wanted to play dirty. Their talk last night about Kikyo had left her feeling decidedly unsexy, something she intended to rectify as soon as possible. She refused to allow him to chase after Kikyo blindly without realizing what she had to offer. Kikyo may have had the upper hand three years ago, but things had changed. She was now a woman with womanly needs and desires, and Kikyo was a dead, psychotic bitch without a heart or soul. History be damned - Kikyo had had her chance. Now it was Kagome's turn.

"Good. Hurry up then." he muttered, before stalking off back to camp, not rising to her challenge. With another long sigh, she bent to pick up her towel and backpack, following after him.

Miroku and Sango were both awake, and having a heated argument by the time she entered the copse of trees that protected and shaded their campsite. A quick glance at the reddening hand mark on Miroku's face told more clearly than any words what had transpired. Kagome shook her head at the monk, looking pityingly at Sango, preparing to walk over and take her side. Until she noticed the pale blush on Sango's cheeks, and her slightly swollen lips. She stopped then, looking at the two of them, searching for some indication of what had happened. They were far enough that she couldn't hear what they were saying, but the word "kiss" floated across to her ears.

Miroku had kissed her, and judging from the way Sango's hands were trembling, she had liked it. Kagome's stare finally broke them out of their argument, and they both turned toward her simultaneously, like puppets pulled by the same string. She looked at Sango questioningly, who blushed a little deeper, and mouthed 'later' at her. Kagome inclined her head slightly in acquiescence.

"Morning Kagome, how are you?" Miroku said, breaking the awkward silence. His eyes travelled over her, noting her scant clothing. But although it was clear he appreciated her body, he didn't look at her with the same interest or attraction she saw in his eyes when he looked at Sango. It gave her hope to see that he wasn't as free with his lust and affection as he sometimes pretended.

"Good, Miroku. How are you feeling?" She answered him before posing a question of her own. He looked better. The color had returned to his cheeks, and he looked strong and healthy, though she could see the light seemed to bother him a bit.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Thank you. I had an excellent healer". The look he gave Sango was so filled with gratitude and other things that it made Kagome embarrassed to see it. She cleared her throat, and he turned his attention back to her.

"How's your head?" She asked. "I have medicine in my bag that will help if it's still hurting."

He started to shake his head, and then stopped as a wave of pain hit him. He massaged his temples with his thumb and forefinger for a moment before nodding in defeat. She opened up her backpack, pulling out a small white bottle labeled 'Aspirin' and pulling out two pills which she handed to him. He took then from her, swallowing them with water from the water bottle she held out.

"So what happened after?" He questioned. "Sango started filling me in on the details, but she didn't finish her story". The last part was said with a characteristic Miroku grin that made Kagome smile even as she wondered at the meaning behind his words.

She nudged her thoughts aside, focusing on filling him in on the rest of the story. She summarized her near death, her purification of the snake demon that had attacked her, befriending it, Inuyasha's attempt to kill it, her refusal, their finding of this campsite, and Sango's insistence that he sleep and heal his injuries. He smiled even more broadly at learning this, and she could see Sango shift embarrassed next to him.

She omitted her fight with Inuyasha about Kikyo, not ready to bring up the emotions that came along with that particular subject. Miroku looked as if he were about to say something, and then decided better of it.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He queried, looking around.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "He's around here somewhere. He came all the way out to interrupt my sunbathing so he'll be out shortly, wherever he is."

As if on cue, Inuyasha appeared, dragging along with him her new pet, Silver. He let go of the snake demon with a humph. It slithered over to her, butting its scaly head against her hand, and she stroked it.

"Your new favorite pet was out skulking in the fields" Inuyasha told her, his voice scornful.

"He's cold-blooded Inuyasha," she chastised him, still running her fingers over Silver's scaly hide. "He was probably sunning. That's now two of us. What is so important you needed to interrupt us?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we have jewel shards to find. And if Kagura's presence is any indication, there are probably some nearby that Naraku's trying to get his hands on".

"And Kikyo?" that question came from Miroku, although Inuyasha had looked at Kagome instinctively when Kikyo's name had been spoken. She stared at him, letting him know with body language alone that he knew what her opinion was on the subject.

"She is not our concern," Inuyasha ground out. "We have work to do. Let's go".

Miroku glanced at Kagome, who just shook her head. She had already tried to make Inuyasha see reason, and she was not getting into it again. Fighting about Kikyo was not how she wanted to spend her day, though, whether Inuyasha agreed or not, she was going to bring Kikyo to justice for her crimes. Even if she had to bind Inuyasha with magic to do it.

They moved out.

...

Author's Note:

Hey all. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been working really hard on this story, and I have several more chapters written. Review and I'll update.

JadeElemental


	7. Battles & Jewel Shards

**Chapter 7: Battles and Jewel Shards **

**Disclaimer: *Insert Disclaimer Here***

**... **

Within two hours, they had found a village plagued by a panther demon with unnatural strength and speed. They promised the villagers aid in return for food and lodging for the night - a request which was readily granted. Silver waited in the forest as Kagome thought it best the villagers not become aware of him and shoot him, thinking him another demon that threatened them.

As they munched on rice and dough balls for lunch, Inuyasha and the group listened to complaints about how the demon was destroying valuable crops and farmland, and killing those who strayed too far from the village. Although the wards laid down by their now deceased priestess were strong enough to keep it from the main part of the village, they couldn't stay within them and still gather and plant enough crop to trade and to feed their families.

After lunch, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo toured the village while Miroku and Inuyasha discussed a brief outline for tonight. They anticipated that the demon would attack at nightfall, when it was easier to pass undetected through the fields, looking for prey. They planned to use themselves as bait, luring the demon to them, and then destroying it before it threatened any more lives. With luck, it would have a shard of the Shikon No Tama imbedded in it that they could then add to their collection.

The girls returned within the hour, laughing and smiling at the adventures they had had. Now familiar with the kind people who had taken them in, they were even more determined to see the demon killed so that the villagers who sheltered and fed them could return to their lives. On the way to the hut that they would be using for the night, Inuyasha and Miroku outlined their strategy for finding and destroying the demon menace. When they reached the shelter, a modest building with a thatched, stone roof, thin doors and wooden floors, Kagome went over to a corner, pulled out her sleeping bag and snuggled into it, not even bothering to shrug out of her clothes - a dark blue skirt which showed off her shapely legs and a white collared shirt, open enough to expose just a hint of her cleavage. She informed everyone that she was taking a nap so that she would be refreshed for tonight's battle. Sango went outside to clean her weapons, with Miroku following close behind. Inuyasha, not wishing to go back out into the village and deal with the stares and curious and fearful gestures he always encountered, sat on the other side of the room, folded his arms over his chest, and settled down to wait.

Nightfall came far too late for Inuyasha's liking, He had begun to pace around the room, itching to move, to fight, to do something other than sit in the small, crowded hut and bide his time. His body moved with fluid grace as he walked back and forth across the floor.

"Inuyasha, you're going to wear holes in the floor if you're not careful," Kagome remarked eventually, though to be truthful, she was rather enjoying watching him even as she pretended to be engrossed in filling her quiver with arrows. As she sanded her bow, she peered up at him through her lashes, her gaze following him around the room. She admired the way his haori draped about his body, the way his muscles bunched underneath the folds, and the way his body tensed up from his head to his toes. Just looking at him sent a shiver running through her body, and she was glad it was a cooler night where her spasms could be mistakenly attributed to the weather rather than her emotions.

He glared at her for a moment, and then resumed pacing. "I'm tired of waiting" he told her, though not as sharply as she'd been expecting. It seemed he was speaking to her again, something which she appreciated, having no desire to be in a constant fight with him. Unless it was a fight for dominance - that she might enjoy having.

Kagome shook her head to dispel such thoughts, grateful when Miroku's head popped through the door. "It's time," he told them before disappearing back outside.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and he extended a hand to help her up from the floor. She took it, noting how easily he hauled her to his feet. She held onto it a moment longer than was necessary, appreciating the feel of his hand in hers, the brief touch of his skin to hers. He squeezed it, a small gesture of reassurance and then let it drop. They moved outside without speaking.

Together, the four of them headed straight for the field. They fell into step, each knowing exactly where to go, where all the others were. It was an instinct born out of years of hunting together, of fighting together. They knew each other's patterns of movement as well as any seasoned army troop. In this moment, regardless of whatever personal issues they were dealing with, they were one. One group. One unit. One force. Within minutes, they were out of the wards and headed to the clearing that separated the town from the woods. They were intentionally avoiding the rice fields and other agricultural lands, not wishing to cause more damage to those essential growing grounds.

Kagome and Sango fell into an easy banter, acting as if they were just two foolish girls out for a nighttime stroll, talking about boys and clothes and other feminine topics. The boys trailed close behind, silent, watchful and alert. There wasn't a lot of cover out in the field, but they made do with sparse bushes that dotted the landscape here and there.

At some point, about ten feet from the forest edge, the girls stopped. They had discussed it earlier, and decided that, although they needed to be close enough to draw the demon out, entering into its home territory was a sure way to get someone injured. They hoped that their close proximity, especially with the darkness, would be enough to lure it from its jungle territory.

After ten minutes had passed, they were all beginning to get a bit antsy. Kagome and Sango, after a brief heated glance, edged just slightly closer to the forest grove, shortening their distance from ten to eight feet. They waited another ten minutes, at which point Kagome and Sango reverted to discussing the most mundane topics possible - the weather, new Japanese clothing trends. Unfortunately, with Miroku and Inuyasha huddled close, listening to every word they were saying, it wasn't the time to have a real girl conversation.

A twig snapping nearby halted their meaningless conversation about whether polka dots would make a comeback in a world filled with more sophisticated styles and tastes. The girls, true to their part, shifted and squirmed nervously.

"You don't think it was wrong to sneak out, do you Sango?" Kagome asked in a nervous, girly stammer. "I mean, no one knows about it. What they don't know, won't hurt us, right?"

"There's no way anything out here is dangerous," Sango told her calmly, playing the confident, older girl. "Stop worrying. It was just a twig."

Something exploded from the edge of the forest. Before the girls could even turn, it was upon them. It reached for Kagome, but was repelled back by a massive force that attacked it from it's left flank. Inuyasha's blades of blood slammed into it, drawing blood in massive rivulets that rolled down its skin. It snarled, turning to face him, and leaving the girls for a moment. Weighing in at close to three hundred pounds and stretching to a good ten or eleven feet, this panther was massive, easily 1 1/2 times the size of a normal panther. It's glowing violet hide and dagger-like fangs clearly marked it as a demon.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked, his voice focused, "Can you see a jewel shard?"

She looked closely, trying not to get distracted by the memory of those razor sharp fangs so near to her body. Her eyes roamed the panther hide, looking for the tell-tale glint of a shard. Sure enough, her Miko vision quickly detected an anomaly in its demon aura.

"There," she pointed. "In its neck, right at the base of it". It seemed to hear her, and turned to face her more quickly than she had expected, rushing at her with inhuman speed, faster even than a usual demon. Its nails raked down her shoulder and back, drawing blood. Kagome screamed as it tore into her skin, but the impact was lessened as Inuyasha's weight hit it, drawing it away from her, and preventing it from savagely mauling her, as was its intent. Blood flowed down her shoulder from the long gashes, dripping onto the ground.

"Kagome," Sango yelled, rushing over to her.

"Don't worry about it Sango," Kagome said firmly, ignoring the way spots danced in her vision and her knees trembled as her body began to feel the affects of the blood loss. Her gaze and focus remained solely on Inuyasha watching as he and the panther engaged in a deadly dance that one of them wouldn't walk away from. The panther demon roared and lunged, fangs and claws extended. Inuyasha dodged out of the way just barely, trying to get enough space to draw the Tetusaiga. Unfortunately, keeping the demon close enough to prevent it from going after anyone else meant that he didn't have the maneuvering room necessary to complete that action.

That is, until Miroku's staff got close enough to smash down upon the demon's head, delivering an especially potent shock of magic from the seals upon it. It hissed, changing direction in mid-air to attack the monk standing so close within its grasp. _WHAM. _Sango's boomerang slammed into it with the force of a small car, knocking it off its feet, and away from its intended prey. The distraction was all that Inuyasha needed. With a yell, he unsheathed the Tetusaiga. It emerged from its sheath with a stunning brilliance, momentarily blinding the beast as it transformed into its magnificent form. Inuyasha looked at the snarling panther demon, driven back by Sango and Miroku's joint attacks.

"Say goodbye," he told it, a triumphant smirk on his lips. He released the sword's power, watching as it slammed away from him, a deadly magical wave that obliterated the demon standing before him. Chunks of it fell to the ground, one of which pulsed with the faint signs of life.

"Kagome, " he called, turning around to look at her. She was less than a few feet away from him, her skin paler than usual. Her steps were shaky, but still she came forward. Coming to stand at his side, she peered at the demon, shaking her head to try and clear it so that she could focus. The world was wavering in her vision, and it made it difficult to concentrate. But the jewel shard was like a beacon, shining brightly and clear even when the rest of the world had begun to dissolve into meaningless shapes and forms.

"There, she pointed," directing Inuyasha's attention and hand to the piece of the demon that shook and thrummed with unnatural life. His claws tore into the piece, pulling free a small crystalline shard from the middle of it. The moment he did so, the piece stopped twitching and the rest of the body lay still, finally having passed on from this existence and into the next.

Inuyasha pressed the jewel shard into Kagome's hand, watching as her magic turned it from black into a shimmering purple. With trembling hands,she unscrewed the vial she wore around her neck, and placed the jewel shard into it, watching as it joined the others. When it was clear that she couldn't get the top re-screwed, Inuyasha took it from her, his fingers deftly closing the lid and trapping the jewel shards within their glass container.

The moment he looked up, he smelled the blood, strong and heavy in the air. He pulled Kagome around, staring in horror at the long claw marks that cascaded down her shoulder. They had stopped bleeding profusely, but blood still dripped sluggishly from the wounds, and Kagome hissed in pain as the movement caused sharp pain to burst in her side.

"Dammit, Kagome. We have to get you to a healer". He pulled his haori off his shoulders, pressing it to her back, flinching when he saw the the way her muscles spasmed in pain at his touch and when he heard the whimper of pain that escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha," she said, her world spinning faster and faster, too quickly for her to make sense of. He looked at her, sensitive to her every need right now.

"Catch me," was all she managed to get out before she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. She didn't even feel the strong arms that grabbed hold of her, cradling her in their embrace.

...

Author's Note:

Reviews appreciated! Thank you!


	8. When Friendship Isn't Enough

**Chapter 7** **When Friendship isn't Enough **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other characters belonging to the creators of the anime show.

...

When Kagome awoke several hours later, she was no longer in the field. Instead, she was placed down on a soft pallet in the same hut where they had been just this afternoon. A quick look around the room told her that she was alone, and the slivers of sunlight coming in from the rafters that it was early morning. She shifted slightly, and hissed as waves of pain washed over her. Her shoulder burned and throbbed underneath the bandages that someone had wrapped around it. A quick appraisal of her body yielded two interesting facts; the rest of her was unharmed and all she was wearing above her waist was a one-strapped black lace bra. She distinctly remembered that it had had two straps when she had put it on the previous morning. Clearly, someone had ripped the other off when bandaging her wound. With something of a wry grin, she begrudgingly acknowledged that at least they'd left the rest of it on her, rather than leaving her naked and exposed while she was unconscious.

The creak of the door opening brought her mind away from her state of undress. A figure entered the room, then another, then another, and finally one small one, the size of a child. They moved quietly so as not to disturb her.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted, her voice hoarser than she had expected. Four pairs of eyes locked onto hers, and she squirmed uncomfortably underneath their fierce gazes, embarrassed by her weakness. She tried to get up, but stopped when she remembered that 1. she wasn't wearing anything other than a half-destroyed bra and 2. her shoulder was clearly, judging from the overwhelming burning sensation she was feeling, not fond of sharp movements of any kind.

"Kagome, don't get up," Sango chastised, but there was relief in her voice and in her eyes at seeing Kagome awake. She moved back to re-arrange the pillows so that Kagome could sit up and talk to them. Kagome smiled up at her reassuringly, and sank down obediently back onto the cushions. The moment she had been seated, Shippo ran over to her, giving her a tight hug that made her wince slightly, and then curling up at her side.

"I brought some soup and a few pieces of bread back from breakfast for you," said Miroku, depositing the aforementioned items on the floor next to her. His concerned eyes met hers, and she smiled in gratitude, a wordless thanks. He pressed a hand to her unwounded shoulder, squeezed gently, and then stepped back.

Inuyasha moved forward before Miroku had even gotten a foot away from her. His presence, increased by the wide folds of his haori, was slightly overwhelming, though not unpleasantly. He peered down at her intently, his eyes roving her body, searching for any further signs of injury.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice more gentle than he had expected. He seemed more agitated than usual, his movements sharper and more distinct. He wasn't quite as in control as usual, and knowing that he was off-kilter sent a pleasant thrum humming in her veins, which only grew stronger when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"My shoulder hurts a little, but I think I'll live." She meant it to come across jokingly, but it didn't quite have the intended effect. Whatever stormy emotions were brewing inside Inuyasha, her comment only made them worse. She could see it in the way his muscles tightened, a frown flashed across his face, and his eyes blazed with anger and something that looked suspiciously like guilt.

He motioned forward with his hands, and another figure, a woman, stepped forward. She was as old as Kaede, but her hands were deft and her eyes were clear.

"I'm Akane," the woman told her, kneeling at her side so that she could get a better look at her wounds. "I am the healer of this village. I tended yer wounds last night. You were in quite a bad shape"

"Thank you," Kagome told her, sincerely. "I'm sorry to be such trouble".

The old woman slapped her gently on her uninjured shoulder. "Don't be saying such things. Ye have ridden this village of a monster that was preying on our loved ones. It is we who should be thanking you. Tis an honor to be healing you."

With that said, the conversation stopped. Akane focused her attention on carefully and thoroughly examining Kagome's shoulder, running her hands along the muscle, checking to see where there was still pain, and making sure that the area still had proper feeling and circulation. Kagome stayed perfectly still, trying to suppress the sounds of pain that threatened to escape her lips. If a few escaped, Akane took no notice of them.

When she was done, she leaned back, her brow furrowed.

"The area looks good," Akane informed them. "Your wounds are receiving proper blood flow, and the scratches have closed up, but I suspect they need to be washed and re-bandaged. Which one of ye will do it?" She asked of the others standing around. Sango opened her mouth to offer, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"I'll take care of it." He told the aged healer. She looked at him then, scrutinizing everything about it. He held still under her gaze, firm and unwavering. When she nodded her head, there was respect in her eyes.

"Ye'll do just fine," she told him. Reaching into a small sack she carried in her waist, she handed him a tube of strange-smelling ointment. "Put this on her wounds before you re-bandage them. It'll help her heal faster."

He took it without a word, though his head nodded briefly in acknowledgment.

"Thank you," Kagome said again, looking reprovingly at Inuyasha for having not said it sooner. The old woman bowed, and then took her leave of the hut. Inuyasha moved forward to pick her up, and she stopped him with a hand.

"Sango?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"Yes, Kagome?" Sango queried.

"Can you help me put a shirt on? I don't really need the whole village seeing me in just my undergarments."

Sango laughed at that, and came over to help her. "Turn around" she ordered the boys, who obeyed, though not as quickly as they could have. Promising them severe punishment if they tried to peep, she reached into Kagome's pack, pulling out a simple navy and grey striped tank that matched the navy skirt Kagome was still wearing. With some difficulty, they managed to get it over her head.

"Thanks, Sango" Kagome told her. The moment she was dressed, Inuyasha turned back around, swiftly picking her up in his arms, and carried her out the door.

Within minutes, they were sitting at the edge of a small stream about forty yards from the beginnings of the forest just outside the village. It was far enough away to guarantee them privacy, and Inuyasha easily chased away the few villagers who had made the trek out there.

He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left the tent. She could feel the tension in his body, could see the way he moved with more purpose and direction, his muscles flexing underneath her. Yet, regardless of whatever emotional battle waging inside him, Inuyasha was careful as he set her down by the stream.

"I need you to remove your shirt," he told her, his voice low, but firm. Obediently, she began pulling it off with her good hand, only to realize how difficult it was to take off an article of clothing with only one of her appendages. Inuyasha's hands were on her in a moment, lifting the fabric up and over her head. Gently, he pushed her hair aside so that he could better look at her shoulder.

She held still, trying not to squirm under his touch even though every fiber in her body was trying to protect itself from further harm and damage. Even though she knew Inuyasha would never hurt her, self-preservation instincts were hard to ignore. He began to un-bandage her, and the feel of the dressings ripping her wounds open was almost unbearble. To take her mind off of her wounds, she let herself focus completely on the other emotions and sensations she was feeling.

The cool air felt good on her hot skin. She was once again in front of Inuyasha in only a bra, and yet she felt no discomfort. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body, keeping her warm and making her feel safe. The feel of his hands on her body made her ache for him to touch her in other places. She focused on her desire, allowing it to numb her from the pain.

When he began to sponge off the dried blood, she almost sighed. Water droplets slid down her body, leaving her skin feeling refreshed and alive. He began to lather her wound with the healing salve Akane had given to him. His touch sent shivers down her body, making her feel energized, recharged. If she had her way, he would never stop touching her.

But she could also sense the tension in him, and it bothered her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

He didn't answer for a moment, his eyes still glued to his work.

"I couldn't protect you." The words came out as a growl, and his fingers clenched on the fabric in his hand he was using as a sponge.

"It isn't your responsibility to protect me," she reminded him, gently.

"You've almost died twice in the past two days. This is too dangerous. It isn't worth risking yourself for this quest."

She turned to face him, shocked and angry. "You can't make my decisions for me," she informed him. "I chose this path a long time ago. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to stay here in the feudal era."

"You didn't know what you were choosing," he snarled.

"I knew exactly what I was choosing, Inuyasha. I knew from the first moment I freed you from that tree and you came after me what this life was going to be like. I'm not going back now, not after everything we've been through."

He didn't say anything, but continued to bandage her wounds. Kagome stiffened at his refusal to acknowledge what he was saying, refusing to give up the fight. The moment he finished bandaging up her wound and pulling her tank-top back over her head, she turned to face him, ignoring the spasm in her shoulder.

"I would choose it all over again, every moment, every decision." She told him fiercely, looking at his eyes.

"What if I fail again? I can't protect you from everything" His voice was rough, harsh.

"You've never failed," she told him, meaning every word. "And you can't protect me from everything. I'm not a child anymore, Inuyasha. What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

The moment his gaze met hers, understanding dawned in her brain. His eyes were filled with so many emotions she could barely make sense of them, but she recognized lust, heat, guilt, and fear. The way his gaze roamed her body left no doubt that he recognized how much she'd changed, and how much she'd matured.

"You don't need to protect me." Kagome repeated, choosing her next words carefully. Electricity sparkled between them so strongly she half expected to start sparking small lightning bolts. Everything hinged on her next words. What syllables, strung together, could create the impact she needed to reach through to him, "not even from yourself."

His eyes darkened from gold to dark amber. The sunlight illuminated his tan skin, his silver hair shining brilliantly. He seemed to grow even larger, until she could almost feel him touching her despite the inches that separated them. She longed to close the distance between them.

"I saw you that day," he admitted to her though he wouldn't meet her eyes as he said it. When she looked at him quizzically, he added to his previous statement, "the first time you found one of those zones where people had..been together." His voice was low, husky.

"And," she asked, her voice breathless. Anticipation flooded through her veins. Her heart was beating so loudly she wasn't sure she would even be able to hear his answer.

When he lifted his head up and looked at her, his gold eyes blazing like molten suns, she just about melted right then and there into his arms. But nothing prepared her for the next words that fell from his lips.

"And I wanted you so badly, it almost killed me."

She moved closer to him, a hairsbreadth from his face. She licked her lips slowly, drawing his eyes to her mouth. She tilted her head, looking up at him, her eyes clear and filled with emotion.

"I am yours, Inuyasha." She told him, her voice husky, "If you'll have me."

His lips were on hers before she even finished the last syllable.


	9. What's in a Kiss

**Chapter 9: What's in a Kiss **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of the characters from the show or anime. **

**... **

His kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. Although she spent little time in her own time, she'd spent enough to have some experience. She'd been on a few dates, trying to distract herself from the intense feelings that being in the Feudal Era around Inuyasha invoked in her. She'd allowed herself to kiss and be kissed by good looking boys from her school. She'd wanted the experience, needed a way to mark the changes in her development. She'd even enjoyed some of them, the feel of soft lips meeting each other, questioning, curious. Like any girl, it had meant something to her to be appreciated, to be wanted, to be desired.

But if she were honest with herself, she would admit that all those dates, all those kisses, and the experiences that had gone farther than kissing, had only been used to begin and further her transformation into the woman who would rival Kikyo for Inuyasha's attentions. Inuyasha had been her first kiss, back all those years ago when the demon woman Kaguya had trapped his human soul in her mirror, almost transforming him into the full demon he longed to become. The moment their lips touched, she knew she was bound to him forever after, even if he never returned her affection. And then he'd returned her kiss, his lips tender and gentle. He'd hugged her tenderly afterwards, and she'd melted into his embrace, but that had been it. Her sixteen year old self hadn't been ready for more, and he'd kept himself away from her with a self-restraint that had amazed her. His experienced self knew her limits better than she did, and kept them intact although she would have broken all her rules and given herself to him without realizing what that had meant. But instead, fueled by his refusal to touch her again, as the years had gone by, she'd spent her time developing her self into the kind of woman with whom he could give himself too, heart, mind, and body.

This kiss was nothing like their first, and nothing like what she had felt with other boys. Two years ago, for the brief moment that Inuyasha had allowed his control to slip, he had permitted himself to touch her only in the most chaste way. Their first kiss was a pure touch of mouths, lips just soft enough to yield to the other's, lasting no more than a few seconds. This kiss was irrevocably different and perfectly so.

Inuyasha's lips ravished hers, rough and uncontrolled. His mouth didn't meet hers like a date coming to the front door of his potential girlfriend's house, polite, careful, undemanding. No, his lips acted as a lover did, coming home to claim what he knew already belonged to him. His kiss was sensuous and volatile, and she didn't flinch from it for an instant. Kagome had dreamed this kiss, had fantasized the moment when she and Inuyasha moved past the awkwardness of their earlier years. No unsure fifteen year old girl met his lips, but a bold and strong eighteen year old woman whose desires paralleled his as they never could have before.

Blood rushed through Kagome's veins, forcing her to close her eyes to prevent herself from becoming light-headed as her world spun deliciously. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's kiss, her hand reaching to tangle itself in his silver hair. She moved without breaking the contact with his lips, sitting with her knees on either side of his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible. This kiss wasn't controlled. It was wild, pure, passionate. Inuyasha kissed her like she was the most tantalizing and delectable thing in the world, and he wanted to taste every bit of her. Kagome was drowning in him, pulled under by the swell of her emotions, into the depths of him, and she relinquished herself willingly to them and to him.

When he might have attempted to break from her, she unhesitatingly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth. She felt the moment he truly lost his carefully maintained control. He swept throughout her mouth, exploring and licking every crevice. When he breathed, he took in her oxygen and she gave it willingly. With him, there was no need for it. He was her life force. She could subsist on his love alone.

His hands trailed up her waist, running his fingers up and down the skin of her arms, sending shivers down her spine. She arched up against him, longing to feel more delicious friction between their two bodies. She was drowning in the feel of him, and she wanted more. As their tongues battled for dominance, she knew for once and for all where her heart and body belonged. To him. Whether either of them had admitted it or not, she had always known that she was meant to be his.

When Inuyasha finally pulled back from her, Kagome wanted to groan at the loss. Even straddling his lap, she felt cold without the intimate heat of his body. She licked her swollen lips, missing the feel of his mouth on hers. Her body ached for his touch, needing, craving the feel of his hands caressing her body. For a few moments, she refused to open her eyes, prolonging the moment. When she finally did so, looking up at him through her lashes, she could see the emotions warring in his gaze. She knew that he wanted her, and the woman who lived inside her basked in the glow of his affection and desire.

"We need to get back," He told her, trying for an even tone and failing, turning away so that she wouldn't see the look of his longing in his eyes, his need to touch her again, to feel her body melded to his.

She grabbed him by the arm before he could stand up. He turned back around to face her faster than she had anticipated and she almost feel backward, catching herself, but the expense of her wounded shoulder. She yelped, feeling pain shoot up her arm. She was in his arms within the moment, cradled within his protective embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she felt like he was apologizing for so much more than just the incident before.

"Never apologize for this, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was just as rough as his, firm and unyielding. He rested his head on hers for a moment. She could feel him resist, feel him try to resurrect the wall between them that he had built and maintained for the last three years. But she also knew that it wouldn't be rebuilt as easily as he might hope. He'd let a damn crash through it, and now he expected it to hold back his flood of emotions and feelings as well as it had previously.

They said nothing until they reached the hut. Inside, Miroku and Sango were engrossed in conversation with someone they couldn't see. The moment the door swung shut, Miroku and Sango got up from the floor, motioning at them with their hands to come over.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku said, his voice more serious than usual. "There's someone you need to meet."

...

Mere miles away from Inuyasha and Kagome's current resting spot, Kikyo stood in a fortified, underground cave glancing into a mirror that revealed to her images of Kagome and Inuyasha's embrace. Although her body remained impassive, her eyes glinted with dangerous emotions - anger, vengeance, betrayal. She watched as her reincarnate straddled the half demon, tangling her hands in his brilliant silver hair, meeting his desire with hers, melding his body from hers. Snatching the mirror from Kanna's arms, she threw it into the floor, watching in silent and dark approval as the mirror shattered into a million tiny shards. Even knowing that the images would be seared into her brain forever, haunting her with all the fervor of a vengeful spirit that still clung to its life even as it was forced to transform into something else.

Someone clapped in the distance, the sound ringing mockingly in the cave. A tall man with dark chocolate locks that cascaded around his handsome and sharply masculine face arose from the alcove in which he had been sitting, watching her tantrum with a devilish fascination. His dark, almost black, oculars glinted even in the scant light, announcing his presence and hinting at his power even without the impressive physique that attended them. Although loose, purple robes draped about his body, it was evident in the way that he moved, silent like a predator, that he was one to be feared and respected.

"That wasn't wise, my dear" He told her, enjoying the way her shoulders stiffened at his approach, her defenses going up.

"If I wanted your opinion, Naraku, I would ask for it," she told him coldly, refusing to look at him.

"Ah, touchy, my lovely Kikyo. You know, it's such a shame that all you are is dust and bone sewn together by magic. What a waste." He stroked her hair, seductively, impiously, proving that he could touch her, could defile her if he wanted. She flinched under his touch, but he continued anyway, allowing his hands to pass onto her shoulders, his fingers lingering on her neck. He was always amused how, even with the souls of many demons inside him, demons that couldn't fathom love, there was still a part of his human heart that desired and wanted this woman.

The dark part of his soul, however, knew that she wasn't a priestess anymore, and it made him bold, gave him the courage to touch her as he never had before when he'd been human. Now, he was far more powerful than she ever could be, and he would make that clear to her, one slow step at a time.

"We have important matters to discuss, Naraku. Focus on the task at hand," She told him, permitting his touch as a show of humility, though she wanted to scrub where his hands touched her. She shoved those emotions aside, reminding herself of who she was - powerful, cold, untouchable. His act was merely a show of power, and one which she would submit to as long as it served her further aims.

"As you wish," he said amicably, although his eyes narrowed slightly, warning her to watch her tone.

"I want you to help me take over the world," she said, succinctly, not mincing words for an instant. He looked at her, his eyebrow raising just the slightest, and then threw back his head and laughed. His laughter cascaded throughout the cave, rebounding on the walls to taunt her again and again and again. She waited, saying nothing, doing nothing, through cold fury danced in her gaze.

When he stopped laughing, he looked at her, a wicked smile on his cold lips.

'And what do I get in return?" he asked her, amused by her reaction and curious as to her response. 'What would she offer him in return for his help?'.

"You will have slaves, all that you could ever want."

He waved a hand at her, dismissively. "I have all the servants I could ever ask for. My demons serve me well."

"The destruction of Inuyasha and his pathetic friends, the shards they have collected of the Shikon no Tama."

"I could take those if I wanted," he scoffed at her, allowing some of his power to seep out into the room. The air turned colder as if even the elements feared his tremendous magic. He drew the warmth into himself, making her shiver in the now almost freezing air. He stared at her, allowing some of the heat he felt emotionally, as well as physically, seep into his eyes.

"Not good enough, my dear," he told her, testing her, pushing her. "What else do you have to offer me?" She didn't move, considering the unspoken proposal. She knew what he wanted, had suspected it was what she was going to have to do from the moment she'd set out on his quest. Sell her body to achieve her vengeance. Women had done worse.

"What else do I have that you want?" she surprised him with her answer. She refused to play this game on his terms. If he wanted something from her, he was going to have to ask directly for it. Her tenacity and fire amused him, even as it made the heat that was rushing through his body bring life to other parts, parts that he hadn't thought about since he was human. Oh yes, seeing Kikyo before him made him remember things about being human, not all of which were so beneath him. Indeed, some he might very much now enjoy.

His eyes met hers, and she stared back, confident, defiant. He moved to cross the space between them, putting his face within inches of hers. Although she flinched almost imperceptibly, she remained where she was, allowing him, once again, to invade her personal space. He leaned closer, allowing her to feel the magic seeping out of his skin, his hot breath against her nose and mouth.

"You. All of you." He told her, not moving, waiting for an answer. She stayed silent, and then opened her mouth, her words barely audible except for the fact that he was almost pressed against her.

"In return for helping me conquer the world and destroy Inuyasha and his modern whore." She clarified, softly.

"Deal," he answered, his dark eyes peering straight through her, into her soul. He motioned his head expectantly at her.

"Deal," she said. She moved to turn away, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. His lips descended on hers, harsh and unforgiving. She squirmed underneath his onslaught, but he gave her no ground. He plundered her lips, claiming them, forcing her to accept him. His tongue forced its way past her lips, and he drank her in, his human heart beating harder than it had in the last fifty years, making him feel alive. He bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood, and then allowed himself to truly taste her, know her essence. His tongue scoured her mouth, learning its secrets, forceful and domineering. His lips were bruising, his grip on her still firm and unyielding.

He pulled away only when he was ready. Kikyo pulled air into her aching lungs, her lips swollen and red from his kisses. He wanted to move forward, but knew there were other things he needed to do. He consoled himself with the thought that he would have time to do what he wanted. And, surely, he intended to take advantage of everything which she had just offered.

"I look forward to working with you," he said darkly as he strode off, leaving her standing alone in the center of the cavern, fully and completely aware of the deal to which she had just agreed.

...

Author's note:

Hi, yes I know this is was a very intense and emotional chapter, but I thought that at least one chapter should be dedicated purely to the relationships of the story. Next one will be back to the plot, and believe me, there's some serious stuff about to go down.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You are all the best!

JadeElemental


End file.
